Seeing Double
by losttimelady
Summary: What if Sam and Annie had a kid, who ran into 'before the accident' Sam. What would happen? I'll try and answer it with this fic. Please have a read, my summaries make it sound naff. PS Rating is only to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

_**Before you start, please read below, don't just skip down to the start of the story, k?**_

_I had this very random idea for a fic here, it could work, it might not. Let's find out._

_I don't own the rights to _Life on Mars_, but I do own this story, so, well, you know the drill._

_Ok, here goes._

_Meet Christy Tyler, Daughter of Annie and Sam Tyler. Born 1978, two years after Sam and Annie got married. She's head-strong and kind but also has a quick temper, a bit like her mother in that respect! She's followed in her parents' footsteps and joined the force after getting a Degree in Chemistry. Although born in Manchester, when she was four the family moved to York when Sam was offered a DCI placement in the CID there. Now 28 and a DS in the police force in York's forensic squad, she decides to return to the action of the city on a transfer to Manchester's A Division CID. She thought it would be a new experience, but she didn't know what was coming…_

_(Please bear with me; I wanna do a little bit of scene setting first off. K?)  
__(Oh and just before you get totally confused, the first bit is set before even the first ever episode starts!)  
__PPS in this fic, Annie knows, and believes that Sam is from the future. (This is a sort of sequel to _One Way Ticket, _but don't look at it like that)._

Seeing Double

Sam

He'd been getting nowhere all week. Forensic evidence up to the department's eyeballs yet not even that and Manchester's finest CID squad could crack this one, death by bootlace with no obvious motives, just what he needed. Sam scoffed at the thought, he had other problems. Like the immanent arrival of a new DS, Christy Tyler. Sam smiled at the thought of being able to take another female detective under his wing, like Maya. "Sam, case reports on the West cliff road robberies, a cuppa tea, bourbons." _Speak of the devil_ Sam thought as Maya breezed in.

"Ta, has that new DS arrived yet?" Sam asked leafing through the case file he'd been handed. For him paper files were now a rare occurrence with almost everything automated, but he did find they were easier to lay your hands on. Maya shook her head to his comment and turned to leave as quickly as she'd come.

"Maya." Sam said as she left but she didn't hear, and with sudden defeat buried his head in his hands.

Sam didn't enjoy the rest of the morning much either. Yes, he loved his job as DCI, but sometimes he felt like it was weight he could do without, especially where relationships where concerned. Another thing he'd rather not think about. Suddenly the phone on his desk rang with a shrill tone making Sam jump. "Sam Tyler." Sam said hoarsely.

"DS Christy Tyler is down here sir, shall I send her up." A muffled voice can over the intercom phone.

"Yeah, cheers." Sam said before hanging up.

Christy

"CID is on the 3rd floor, can you make your own way?" Said the rather officious looking WDS who was manning the front desk. She'd just called up, who Christy could only assume, was going to be her knew boss. Christy nodded, she'd like to make a good impression, and being able to stand on your own two feet in a new place was the best piece of advice her dad had ever given her. The WDS cocked her head towards one corner of the area, showing where the lift and stairs where. Christy decided on the stairs, she'd need the time to compose herself.

Come to think about it, she was wondering why she was so nervous. When she'd told her mum she was overjoyed that Christy could even be offered a job at A Division. Her dad, oddly, wasn't at all keen, and consonantly checked calendars and dates, as if trying to remember something, while shooting Annie, all the while, ever more meaningful looks. Christy had over heard an odd conversation erupt from the sitting room when she had go to the kitchen to make more tea.

"_Sam, we've been over this a thousand times! So what if she meets, well, you. Can you remember?" Annie whispered in low tones._

"_Well, to be honest, I was a bit dazed the week before the accident. I don't recall. You know my memory of back then is slipping." Sam muttered back, "I never told her, you know that. Only you knew, Annie."_

"_Maybe you do owe her that much."_

"_Only when I know that I've gone." Sam whispered. They stopped, almost as if they had heard the approaching footsteps from down the hall._

And then Christy walked in.

Christy ran her hand along the wall as she walked up the flight of stairs. Not even just over thirty years of new magnolia paint could quite cover up the nicotine stains from when her mum and dad had worked there all those years ago. Soon enough Christy found herself in a large open plan office space with a pre-fab. office at one end. The whole room was blindingly bright, awash with whites and powder-blues, which reminded her greatly of cornflowers. Spotting the closest desk with an officer stationed at it she walked over boldly and asked for directions to the DCI of the department.

The friendly face of DC Mark Swift, resident of the desk, gave Christy directions to the end of the room and to the pre-fab. office after introducing himself. Christy smiled in return and headed over to the stripped one-way glass door.

Sam

Sam heard a knock on his door, oddly similar, if not identical to his own.

"Cum'in"

Sam said though a mouth full of bourbon. No response. He swallowed hard,

"Come in!" he said a little louder and eyed the doorknob as it turned.

The woman who walked in looked truly lovely. She had darkish sandy brown hair cropped short with a wispy fringe that fell into her chocolate brown eyes. She wore a pinky coloured blouse that deliberately nipped in at the waist showing off her hour-glass figure. She wore deep espresso trousers, so dark they where almost black and black heels. And to finish the look, swung over her shoulder was a whisky coloured suede jacket. She radiated cool, and only her eyes, alert and sparkling gave away any tinge of nervousness.

"DS Christy Tyler." The girl said with a smile offering her hand across the desk. Sam brushed his hands together to get rid of the crumbs on his hands and offered his to her in return.

"DCI Sam Tyler." Sam said shaking Christy's hand. Almost instantly Christy's face fell and her eyes widened.

Christy

She couldn't let go of his hand. This man with the dead ringer of her father, more so. Identical. In his speech, his mannerisms, even choice of chocolate biscuit! But it couldn't be, it just couldn't be…

Sam and Annie

"_DS Christy Tyler." The girl said with a smile offering her hand across the desk. Sam brushed his hands together to get rid of the crumbs on his hands and offered his to her in return._

"_DCI Sam Tyler." Sam said shaking Christy's hand. Almost instantly Christy's face fell and her eyes widened._

The memory struck as if it had only freshly been thought. "Annie." Sam whispered across the room to Annie who was reading a book.

"What is it?" Annie asked saving her page and moving over to him.

"I remember."

_Well, let me know what you think so far. I'm only going to keep it divided into 3 POVs as it could get confusing. Well, it's set to be anyway. Just to clarify, _Sam and Annie_ are the Sam and Annie who are in 2006 and are Christy's parents._

_Cheers for reading, chapter 2 soon._


	2. Chapter 2

_Christy's getting a strange sense of déjà vu, Sam and Annie have a funny feeling, and DCI Sam Tyler is blissfully unaware… Welcome to Chapter 2_

Chapter 2

Christy

Christy realised that she'd been holding Sam's hand too long and quickly let go. "Right," Sam began walking over to the door and waving someone over, "This is my DI, Maya." Maya walked in and smiled brightly shaking Christy's hand.

"Christy Tyler." Christy said, numbly, _Maya_ she knew that name, a name her dad had used. And it certainly wasn't, as far as Christy knew, a name you just pick out of a hat.

"Please to meet you." Maya said, ever smiling.

"Maya will show you 'round." Sam said leading both of them out into the work place.

"Thanks." Christy said turning to get another look at Sam. "Oh Sir," Christy said as Maya walked off expecting Christy to follow,

"What?" Sam replied smiling, Christy felt her face fall, she couldn't do it.

"Thanks for having me on the team." Christy said before turning away and rushed off after Maya, feeling ever more stupid.

Christy tried to put the ever mounting list of coincidences to the back of her mind for the rest of the day and she began navigating the computer system. It was identical to the one she'd worked with in York only, different case-files of people she didn't know. Maya had advised that she read up on the latest case. It was going to be a big change from Forensics, she could see it now. She didn't even notice when the clock struck five. She'd been totally enthralled, she'd never been the one trying to catch, as her dad so quaintly put it, 'The Bastard'.

"Fancy a drink?" DC Mark Swift said making Christy jump.

"Drink?" Christy enquired, and Mark clearly knew what she was asking.

"Y'know, down the pub with everyone." Mark replied and Christy smiled.

"Sure, I could kill for a drink." Christy said standing up and swinging her coat off the back of the chair before heading to the lift with Mark.

Sam

Something unsettled Sam about Christy. He wasn't one to go by gut feeling anymore, but this, this struck a chord like no other. It almost felt like gazing into a female version of himself, when he looked at Christy. _But that was stupid_, Sam shrugged off the feeling, before leaving the office and heading down to the _Railway Arms._

Inside Sam found the usual throng of workers from all departments. Christy and Mark where by the bar ordering so Sam strolled over. "You buying?" Sam joked to Mark and Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Diet Coke." Christy ordered.

"Snap, same for me." Sam said and handed over the price of both drinks.

"Oh there's no need." Christy said, obviously looking uneasy.

"It's no problem. Think of it as the welcome committee." Sam joked as all three of them went over to a table in the corner and began to try and find a common interest to disuse.

Christy

"_It's no problem. Think of it as the welcome committee."_ Christy smiled at the thought. She'd heard the stories of her dad's first encounters with A Division, her dad had joked that he still had bruises from Gene Hunt.

"So where did you say you where from?" Mark asked taking a shuddering sip of Gin and Tonic.

"York, I'm not used to big city policing at all." Christy said, laughing shortly.

"York?" Sam inquired, "I've always wanted to live there. Maybe when I retire." Sam joked and Mark laughed. Christy had alarm bells ringing in her head, but she tried to ignore them.

"The Cathedral is nice, the tourists are a pain." Christy joked.

"Spoken like a true local." Mark put in and Christy smiled.

Christy got back to her flat around seven. She'd dropped off some of her stuff before going into work but she wished she'd unpacked a little. The place was hardly huge to just have boxes left everywhere. Living room leading off to bedroom and bathroom in one corner. She counted herself lucky she could find a place to rent so close to work. She'd promised her mum that she'd give her a ring to say she was settled in. Christy laughed at the thought, settled would be in a month not a day, but still. She spotted the grotty looking phone sitting in one corner of the room. She guessed that at one time it could have been white, but possibly several dozen nicotine addict tenants had died it an unmistakable yellowy colour.

She struggled to remember the area code for her parents place, she'd always only live maybe no more than a mile and a half away for them her whole life. She listened to the dial tone and the unmistakable voice of her mother pick up.

"Annie Tyler, whose calling?"

Sam and Annie

"It's me." Christy's voice said from down the phone. A smile lit up on Annie's face.

"How are you?" Annie asked and went into the kitchen where she found Sam fixing up his infamous Mango and Chicken for dinner. Annie pointed at the phone and grinned and Sam nodded back.

"Fine, fine." Christy replied. Annie spotted Sam waving, asking for the phone.

"Hold on, your father wants a word." Annie said and passed the phone to Sam.

"Hi!" Sam said with energy and he could almost hear Christy smile. "How was work?"

"Oh good. A nice DC Mark Swift invited me down to the pub with everyone."

"Oh he's a good lad." Sam said without meaning to.

"You know him?" Christy asked, clearly not trying to hide her interest.

"Yeah, I met him a few year's back, at a Police dinner." Sam lied and Annie rolled her eyes. "So who's your DCI, I might know them to." Sam asked with bated breath.

Annie watched Sam's face turn pale.

"DCI Sam Tyler."

_Well, you knew it was coming obviously. But still. I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully coming next chapter, some explanations and some diabolical realisations. Ta for reading so far._


	3. Chapter 3

_Here we go, Chapter 3. Christy hopes to make a difference and Sam hopes to do something that he should have over thirty years ago…_

_(Also, cheers to all who have read and reviewed so far, it's a great confidence boost)._

Chapter 3

Sam and Annie

"Dad, dad are you there?" Christy's voice echoed down the telephone but Sam stood there, unblinking. "Dad!" Sam snapped out of it.

"Sorry. What."

"I was just saying, he's so much like you, well…" Christy broke off; Sam knew what she must be thinking.

"Christy, y'know when I told you those stories when you where little, about the twin towers being hit, _Harry Potter_, What happened next in _The Hitchhikers guide to the galaxy_ before it had been even written. Didn't you think it odd that I knew?" Sam spluttered, this wasn't the sort of thing that you told someone over the phone.

"Dad?" Christy asked, clearly uneasy.

"You can't expect to tell her over the phone!" Annie snapped.

"What?!" Christy had heard, it was less a question more a demand.

"Christy, that man doesn't just look like me, and sound like me, he is me." Sam shut his eyes, almost expecting it to help.

"What are you talking about." Christy whispered, "I don't, no, I can't believe it."

"'_Diet Coke._' 'Snap, same for me.' '_Oh there's no need._' 'It's no problem. Think of it as the welcome committee.'" Sam said, attempting an imitation of Christy.

"How?" Christy whispered breathlessly.

"'Cos just over thirty years ago I was the Sam Tyler who paid for your drink."

"But it can't be, it just…" Christy trailed off again.

"In two days time DCI Sam Tyler will be hit by a car, and wake up DI Sam Tyler in 1973." Sam said almost as if he was admitting it to himself for the very first time as well.

Christy

Christy's head was spinning. Yet at exactly the same time it all made sense and in a weird way Christy was almost glad. Until Sam had delivered the crippling blow, how he had, would, end up in 1973, DCI Sam Tyler's days where numbered.

"But what if I…" Christy guessed Sam knew what she was implying.

"Anything you do wont make the slightest difference." Sam said, "And I wouldn't want you to. I'm here, I'm fine." Sam soothed and Christy nodded to herself.

"Then in that case," Christy began but couldn't finish, mind gone blank.

"In that case, you should enjoy having two of me around for now. G'bye Christy, I'll hand you back to your mother." Sam said and Christy heard a rattle as the phone was passed between speakers.

"You knew, didn't you?" Christy asked.

"I knew since the day I met him, all those years ago, but it took me a long time to believe him, I put a lot of faith in him, and I put a lot of faith in you that you too will believe him."

"I do." Christy said, almost choking on the words. "Truly, I do."

Sam

Sam wondered why he had a headache. He had been on the diet coke all last night, and he'd been asleep before midnight, a first for him all week. Yet his head throbbed, almost as if the violent footsteps of another trailed through his mind. Maybe he needed a holiday from it all. Just the thought of the immanent arrest of Collin Raimes made his head throb. There was something he was missing, something that… no, it had to be him. Sam stood up from his desk and headed out into the work area to give the mornings briefing.

Christy

Christy couldn't quite look Sam in the eye as he walked out of his office, she hadn't been able to even speak to him yesterday, and today was the day, today DCI Sam Tyler would be spirited away to 1973. She had gathered with the rest of the department to listen to Sam's briefing. She had noticed that he could sometimes hold the whole room with a gaze. For her, it felt like deep down her love for her father had been rekindled, and made her appreciate him even more.

"Right, Maya, you decide who's going to be the most help in the arrest today. Anyone not coming will continue to sift through the forensic reports. Mark, you round up some uniforms." Sam did a scan of the room and people nodded. "Right, that's all for now." Sam sat down on the edge of the desk and held his head in his hands. Christy already knew what that meant.

"Are you alright sir?" Christy asked, resisting the temptation to put her arm around him.

"It's nothing, just a headache." Sam muttered back. Christy nodded and walked away.

The next time Christy saw Sam was late afternoon. He was arguing on the phone with Maya. Christy knew this was the last time she'd see Sam… although she didn't want to think of it like that. Sam, phone call over, dashed out of the department calling to several detectives. Christy tried to follow but was stopped by Mark. "There's no need." He said to her and Christy felt helpless as she watched Sam disappear from view.

Sam and Annie

Sam knew what was coming as soon as the phone rang. "Sam Tyler." Sam said. No answer. "Christy?" He asked softly.

"I'm at the station, they've found…" She couldn't finish the sentence; all Sam could here was the sobs of his daughter.

_Still to come, Sam saves the day in an unexpected way, and Christy meets someone she shouldn't…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Poor Christy has been through a lot already, time to turn up the heat, she's got a job to do…_

_(Cheers again for all reviewers!)_

Chapter 4

Christy

"Christy, it's alright." Christy heard the voice of her father say, but somehow it made it worse, hearing his voice. Christy had found her way into Sam's office where she had phoned her dad. She hadn't expected to be so, well, effected by DCI Tyler's death. But she'd got to know him, spoken to him, and what's more, she liked him as, well, it felt like looking into a twin of herself. Christy wiped the tears away from her eyes,

"I'm sorry, I…" She trailed off into another sob.

"For what?" Sam asked.

"For what happened." Christy muttered and Sam grunted as if to agree.

"There's nothing," Sam was at a loss. How do you console your daughter when you've been put in a coma? There where reasons why the comatose stay silent.

Christy looked up from Sam's desk where she was sitting and gasped. Mark was standing in the doorway, and she didn't know how long for. Wiping the latest tears from her eyes she smiled weakly at Mark. "I'll call you back." Christy said down into the phone, she didn't want to appear any more unprofessional.

"Everyone's just come back from Satchmore Road. The killer's taken, taken Maya." Mark stuttered.

"What?" Christy said slowly, this was one part of the story he dad hadn't told her.

The department spent the rest of the afternoon franticly following up every lead they had. Christy, with her forensic experience looked through the fibre matches to those under the girl's fingernails. Synthetic yes, but old. "Any joy?" Mark said to Christy late afternoon, he could see that she was still in a bad way from her phone call earlier.

"These fibres are old. The kind that you would use as sound insulation." She said rubbing her hands over her face. Mark raised an eyebrow, in less than a week Christy had picked up Sam's mannerisms. "Old." Christy whispered to herself, surely… "I need to make a phone call." Christy said and got out her mobile.

"It's me." Christy said as soon as someone picked up,

"Christy! Are you ok, you hung up in a hurry." Sam said and the same pain as before hit Christy afresh.

"Mark came to tell me. Dad," Christy said standing up and walking out of earshot of Mark. "You never told me about Maya. If we can't find her, she'll…"

"Christy I…" Sam suddenly broke off, and Christy listened to a manic whoop of joy.

Sam and Annie

Sam was frantic, almost dancing around the sitting room. "Christy! I know how you can find Maya, go down to the police records office, basement… no go now, look for a file in 1973, this time of year, where are you?... Well take the lift…" Sam smile was a beacon of happiness. He'd never found out how Maya had escaped, suddenly, for the first time in years, he was making a difference again.

"I'm here." Said a voice from down the line, "What am I looking for?"

"A case file, 1973, CID, Edward Kramer… Got it? Check the arrest report, should have my name and DCI Gene Hunt, good? Great! That's where Maya'll be."

Christy

Christy dashed back up stairs to find Mark. "C'mon, I know where the killer, where Maya, will be!" Christy said, putting on a little of her father's manic charm.

"What?! Will we need back up?" Mark asked, as he was nigh on dragged out of the department.

She had noted that the killer would be over thirty years older than the last time he had been arrested. "I highly doubt it." Christy said.

_Coming next chapter, Christy and Mark save the day, and Christy meets an oddly familiar face…_


	5. Chapter 5

_It's the moment you've all been waiting for, well, I highly doubt it but sill, Chapter 5 is here…_

_(Again, as always I'm happy happy to here what people think of this fic!)_

Chapter 5

Christy

"Kramer, open up, police!" Mark said and Christy noted how similar his conduct was to Sam's; learning from the master she guessed. No reply. The door, Yale lock fitting, was clearly locked.

"Help me." Christy said putting her whole weight, at speed, into the door. Mark took a run up and the door gave way. The air inside the house was stifling. Dust and grime where in abundance throughout the house. Far upstairs Mark and Christy could hear the scratchy sounds of an record player, blaring out at full volume, T. Rex singing '20th Century boy'. Christy noted that she hadn't been able to hear a thing outside as every wall was covered in pipe lagging.

"Kramer!" Mark said, louder still as he lead the way upstairs. They followed the sound of the music to a bedroom and pushed inside. The walls and this time even the ceiling was covered in pipe lagging and the only light came from a badly boarded up window. Mark moved the needle off the record. "Kramer?!" Christy said shakily. "Mark!" Christy exclaimed spotting a person huddled in the corner.

"Maya!" Mark said and the figure looked up.

"Mark!" Maya exclaimed and Mark leaned down to untie her, "Where's Kramer?" Maya said, testing out the name that Christy and Mark had both said.

"Wondering why the music has stopped." Christy said, clocking Kramer in the doorway. In a flurry of movement Kramer made a run for it, with the detectives in hot pursuit. Christy caught up with him and did an undignified rugby tackle to bring him down. Kramer came down with a thud as he struggled with the extra weight. Christy stood up, stunned at what she had done and Mark dragged Kramer from off the floor and began to read him his rights.

"How did you know where to find me?" Maya asked Christy on the way back to the station.

"My dad, he worked on the same case over thirty years ago," Christy smiled to herself; Maya didn't know the half of it.

Sam

Sam couldn't quite believe it. Just a day ago he had been a DCI for Manchester's finest, and an hour ago he would have jumped to certain death to get back there. But now writing out the case file for Edward Kramer gave him the comforting that he'd be put away, at least in this time. He didn't want to think about Maya though. He'd taken, would take, her. He just had to hope that maybe, maybe someone will make the connection that he and the Guv had made. It looked doubtful considering that even with all the modern technology of 2006, it was gut feeling and grit in 1973 that had got the result. Sam signed his name at the bottom and headed off to the Guv's office to get his signature, bureaucracy hadn't changed, even a with thirty year gap.

Christy

Christy knew she shouldn't be here. She glanced through the glass of the window to see a woman sitting by a bedside, the bed occupied. It was the end of visiting time in the hospital, but she hoped that the nursing staff would make an exception. The woman inside the room glanced at her watch and with a visible, shuddering sob rose from her chair and headed out of the room. Christy moved away from the door. The woman smiled to Christy and something hit her, "Mrs Tyler?" Christy asked carefully and the woman nodded.

"Do I know you?" She asked, glancing around.

"No. I work with your son, DS Christy Tyler." Christy offered a hand to Mrs Tyler who reluctantly took it.

"Pleased to meet you." Mrs Tyler muttered before turning away.

"He's ok Mrs Tyler, truly." Christy said to Mrs Tyler's back,

"What?" Mrs Tyler whispered turning.

"Your son, he's ok. Don't ask me how I know, I just do." Christy said holding Mrs Tyler with innocent eyes. Mrs Tyler gave an angry sigh and turned away.

Christy scanned the corridor for anyone else; the whole area seemed deserted and even Mrs Tyler's heel clicks sounded distant already. Christy pushed inside the private ward. She gave a weak moan as she looked at Sam. He was pale, eyes clamped shut. In the back his hand was a drip and visibly on his chest several probes where stuck on. The bleeping of the heart monitor had already begun to drive Christy insane. She leaned over the bed and gazed at Sam's face. "Maya is safe Sam." She whispered in his ear and gently lent over and kissed him lightly on the forehead. Christy stood up and headed to the door. "I'm so glad I met you Sam." Christy gave herself one last look as DCI Sam Tyler before leaving the ward.

_Next Chapter sees a jump into the future for our heroine and Sam and Annie are coming to town…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Ok, a bit of time has elapsed since we last saw Christy. But now the return of DCI Tyler to 2006 raises some questions and puts Christy in a sticky situation…_

_(Again, ta for the reviews!)_

Chapter 6

Christy

Christy had found the next year rather mundane, almost, though she would never admit it, boring. CID was nothing like her dad had described it. And with the constant flow temporary DCIs the staff never had the solid feel to it. Sam was the thing that was missing, and everyone knew it. But for now, they'd be handed a case, get the bad guys and that was that. As far as home life was, Christy had been doing ok. For the past four months she'd been dating Mark and had even threatened Mark with meeting the parents. Something, however, she knew that her dad would object to.

Sam

He was home. _He was home!_ He was back in his old suit, back in his flat, back, back, back home. But at the same time he felt guilty. Over thirty years in the past his friends where dieing. And in his eyes, that was only a week ago. _Time to face the music_ he decided and got out of his car, he had been surprised he could still drive after Gene refused to let him, and walked into the station.

He walked into CID to find the usual riot. He spotted several faces, including, "Maya!" Sam exclaimed and Maya looked round.

"Sam." She said simply, but gave him a smile.

Over in the far corner he could see Mark and Christy talking together. Sam caught Christy's gaze. She went quite white then gave him a massive smile, and strode over to Sam. "You're back!" Christy squeaked, then blushed.

"You can buy me a whisky then." Sam said, and Christy eyed him curiously.

"No diet coke?" She asked with a cheeky grin.

"Where I've been, whisky's nearly all I've been drinking." Sam mused and Christy nodded.

The next few days felt like a blur. He couldn't think, and most hauntingly of all, he couldn't feel the love he once did for Maya. He trawled his brain, wondering if the 'man in his head' was right, was it worth it if he couldn't feel? Every so often he'd spot Christy, staring his way, for no reason, almost tearful. _Could she know?_ He pondered; shaking his head he stood up to go to the latest in a long string of meetings. As he headed out of his office he knocked his shoulder on the doorframe, Christy looked up, but Sam just carried on.

Christy

Christy spotted Sam head for the stairs. Jumping up she wondered what was going on. "Sir! Sam!" Christy called out and Sam turned, as he was half way on the stairs.

"What?" Sam asked and Christy was surprised at the lack of venom in his voice.

"Where are you going sir?" She asked and held his gaze.

"Home." He said simply and carried on up the stairs.

"1973?" Christy asked and Sam froze.

"How?" He asked weakly and Christy headed up to join him on the stairs.

"Because I know you, and Annie." Christy said, realising already that it could be too much.

"Then who are you?" Sam asked, and Christy looked Sam deep in his eyes.

"What is Annie's favourite Musical?" Christy asked.

"Well, _Phantom of the Opera_, but I don't see how…" Sam trailed off.

"Will you miss here?" Christy asked glancing round, they where out of view and earshot of the main office space.

"I don't know." Sam said rising up a cut on his hand so Christy could see. Christy stepped up so she was level with Sam and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Better forget me quick Sam Tyler." Christy said and Sam nodded, before both turned and went their separate ways.

Sam

The wind cut into Sam as he stood atop A Division. He'd stood there before, over thirty years ago. Already that seemed like a distant memory. Even the people below him, unaware of where he stood felt just as distant. He wanted to forget he'd ever come back because he knew he never could again, if he did what he had to do. He tried not to think about his Mother, he had always kept his promises, and now he was going to leave her behind. Taking a run up, Sam jumped into the sun.

_No, I haven't finished… Time for Christy to see double…_


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm not giving a thing away…_

Chapter 7

Christy, Sam, Sam and Annie

It was a bitterly cold day. Well, that's what it felt like to the funeral party that had gathered at the little parish church that looked so out of place surrounded by some of Manchester's newest developments. It was only a few streets away from DCI Sam Tyler's flat. It was mainly family members that had turned out; many of his colleagues had felt almost ashamed of coming. The hardest blow had been to Mrs. Ruth Tyler, who stood red-eyed and silent as the coffin was taken into the church. She just couldn't understand it. He'd said, no, she knew that somehow, he was somewhere else. Even if it meant, meant, not _walking the Earth_. Mrs. Tyler gave a shuddering sob and walked in.

Christy hadn't wanted to come. Yet here she stood, garbed in charcoal black, waiting for the latecomers. And that in itself she couldn't quite comprehend. Encased in a burial suit and Beachwood coffin, the man who was her father by any other name lay dead. Yet, the car that pulled up in front of her as she waited contained the real, no, her, Sam Tyler, husband, father, friend. Christy greeted her parents with a kiss and led them inside.

Christy hadn't really understood why Sam and Annie had wanted to come. Maybe Sam had wanted closure, or to see his Mum and ex-girlfriend, both of which sat in sullen sadness, just one last time. Maybe he wanted to see the old him buried, along with the memories.

Sam looked on in silence. No one would recognise him, he hoped. Annie had come along, for support, his oldest and dearest friend and lover. Annie and Christy where his only family. But just now, just for thirty seconds, of one tiny day he could be the old him again. The Sam Tyler with a mother and cousins and uncles and aunties and all his old friends. But they where there to morn the passing of a man that sat behind them, back row, unspeaking. Annie squeezed his hand tight and Christy gave a weak smile as Ruth Tyler stood up to give the eulogy.

Formalities over, the coffin bearers led the procession out of the church. Annie had listened intently to everything Ruth had said. She had Sam down perfectly. The man being lead out to his grave was truly her husband. Sam had explained on the way there that he'd assumed it was probably the case that he had died when he'd come back, come back to save Gene and Chris and Ray and herself. She didn't need to cry, although she hated funerals, she knew that DCI Sam Tyler was just an empty shell.

Sam dashed out of the church and caught Ruth as she headed down the graveyard. "Mrs. Tyler." Sam said nervously.

"Yes?" Ruth asked, head on one side.

"I just want to say," Sam took a slow breath, "I just want to say, Sam kept his promise. Just like you said he always did." Ruth gazed into Sam's eyes and nodded.

"Where did he go?" Ruth asked, swallowing a sob.

"He saved them." Sam said and Annie walked up behind him and squeezed his hand. Sam nodded and turned to leave.

"I'm sorry, what is your name?" Ruth asked.

"Formerly DI Sam Tyler in 1973." He said to Ruth after some thought, and she smiled as she remembered.

"Then how do you know my Sammy?" Ruth asked weakly. Annie caught Sam's eye. He just couldn't do it. He, he couldn't break his mother's heart. Sam opened his mouth to speak but Annie spoke for him.

"We know he's safe and sound." Annie said with a hopeful smile.

Sam and Annie found Christy waiting near the church entrance, speaking with Maya. "This is my dad." Christy said and Sam offered a hand to Maya.

"Maya," Sam whispered, "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Do I know you?" Maya asked wearily.

"He was the one who helped me find you." Christy put in swiftly and Maya nodded in thanks.

"I knew your mother," Sam said, "And she was just like you."

Maya gave Sam a puzzled look then nodded slightly. "I'm sorry but who are you?' Maya asked, stopping Sam before he could walk away.

"My name is Sam Tyler…"

Maybe now he could tell his story…

End

_Ok what did you think? Too much, not enough, completely wrong, 75 right? Let me know!_

_Thank you, as usual to all my reviewers, I'm overjoyed that people read, and at the same time, I hope, like my work._

_If you'd like to see more of DS Christy Tyler, please let me know, I have enjoyed writing her, and I hope you thought I added a fitting character to the cast._

_Thank you once again._


End file.
